2 girls and 1 love
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'She's my darling'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

**2 girls and 1 love**

**It's two years since Miley and Lilly started dating and today Miley's gonna ask her sweet Lilly to marry her.**

Miley bought a nice gold ring with red stones while she was in New York a few days ago and now she's got the white box with the ring in it in her handbag as she and Lilly walk along the empty beach.

"Look at the beautiful sunset, Miley!" says Lilly with a soft voice.

"I've got a much more beautiful sight right next to me...and her name's Lillian Truscott." says Miley.

"Awww, Miley! You're so much fun!" says Lilly as she giggle a little.

"Lils, I love you soo much." says Miley with a smile.

"I feel the same about you, girlfriend." says Lilly.

"Awesome thing, girlfriend!" says Miley.

"Yay us!" says Lilly.

Lilly sit down on a rock on the beach.

To Miley's eyes her Lilly look like an angel there on the rock as the sun goes down.

Miley pull out the small white box from her bag and says "Lilly, look at me!"

Lilly turn and look at her girlfriend.

"Miley, what are you...?" says Lilly before she understands what's going on.

Miley goes down on her knees in the sand and open the white box and the ring shine in the light from the sunset.

"Lillian Anne Truscott, my best friend and girlfriend, I love you more than anything in this world and I can't live without ya anymore. Lillian, would ya marry me?" says Miley.

"Yes, yes I wanna marry you, Miley Ray Stewart!" says Lilly as she cry happy-tears.

"Those are happy-tears, right...?" says Miley with a smirk.

"Yeah, they are!" says Lilly.

Miley put the ring on Lilly's finger.

"The ring's almost as beautiful as you, Miley my love." says Lilly.

"Awww! Thanks, Lils!" says Miley.

Miley pull Lilly into a hug and kiss her with passion and heat.

"Hi, Lillian! You look happy..." says Lilly's mom, Heather Truscott 30 minutes later as Lilly walk through the door to the Truscott-house.

"Miley and me are getting married!" says a very happy Lilly as she does a few back-flips.

Lilly walk up to her mom and show her the ring. "I hope I've got your blessing, mom." says Lilly as she does a cute little pout.

"Well of course you have my blessing, Lillian. It's clear that you and Miley really love each other and I'm not against a lesbian love so it's okey." says Heather.

"I was afraid that you'd think I was too young to get married and that I'd destroyed your dream about the 'perfect' daughter by marrying another girl." says Lilly.

"To be honest you are a little young, but I wouldn't try to stop my only daughter from marrying the one she love, even if it's another girl. If you and Miley wanna marry each other that's what you should do." says Heather.

"Aww! Thanks, mom!" says Lilly with a smile.

At the same time Miley tells her daddy that she and Lilly are getting married.

"Dad, I hope you're okey with me and Lilly getting married..." says Miley, clearly nervous.

"Well, bud..." says Robby Ray. "You and Lilly are a bit young, but I don't wanna break my only daughter's heart so ya got my blessing."

"Thanks soo much, daddy!" says a very happy Miley.

"I'm happy that ya have found true love, bud." says Robby Ray.

"So am I, dad. I love my Lilly Truscott with all of my heart." says Miley.

"Will I be able to be a guest at the wedding or are ya girls gonna go away on vacation and get married somewhere else?" says Robby Ray.

"Of course you're a guest at me and Lilly's wedding, dad. I want ya to hand me over to my future wife." says Miley.

"It would be an honor, Miley." says Robby Ray.

"So you'll do it...?" says Miley.

"Yes, of course, Miley." says Robby Ray.

5 weeks later the wedding take place at the Stewart-farm in Crowley Corners, Tennessee. Almost every member of the big Stewart-family is there, even Luanne. Aunt Dolly and her husband is there too. Lilly's parents and Lilly's brother Thomas and Lilly's cousin Molly are there. Oliver and his brother Andy and their parents are also there.

Miley and Lilly, both in beautiful white wedding-gowns stand in front of everyone.

The two girls take each other's hands.

"Lillian Anne Truscott, you've been my best friend for a long time. I love how smart, how funny, how cool, how friendly and how sexy you are. You've always been there for me, during the up and down, good or bad. You make me happy and you give my life value. I trust you with all of my heart, Lils. I'm lookin' forward to spendin' the rest of my life with you at my side. Lilly, you're the sunshine in me. I love you!" says Miley.

"Miley Ray Stewart, there's nobody who's been so kind and friendly to me as you have. Whenever I need you I can be sure that you're there for me. You always put a smile on my face. Since first day, you've been my friend. I can't imagine a life without you, Miley. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. There's no one else, only you. Miley, you are the sunshine in me. I love you!" says Lilly.

"I hereby declare you two wife and wife. You may kiss each other." says Father Riley.

Miley and Lilly hug each other tight and kiss with true passion and true love.

The next day Miley and Lilly is on a plane on the way to Paris, France where they are gonna spend their honeymoon.

"I love you!" says Miley and Lilly at the same time as they kiss each other.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you like this story...**


End file.
